Non-Member
Club Penguin Island = Non-Members are penguins that do not pay for a membership, or who are former members who had a membership that has expired on Club Penguin Island. They have limited access to the game and its features. What Non-Members are able to do *Obtain all event items whether they're a member or not *Obtain all level up items *Obtain wearable event shirts *Obtain wearable shirts from the Daily Win Spin *Customize certain items in the Clothing Customizer *Play the first adventure of every quest giving character *Use Party Supplies given to them by members or obtained from the Daily Win Spin *Customize an igloo, of which anyone is able to visit (unless privacy locked), with any quantity from a selection of 21 non-member Igloos & Interiors items *Change the lighting of their igloo *Play non-member games *Buy and play Party Games with other players *Waddle around anywhere on the island *Chat with other players *Reach the maximum Penguin Level *Take part in non-member Daily Challenges Trivia *Prior to the 1.2.0 update, ziplines could not be used without membership. *Prior to the 1.4.0 update, most emojis could not be used without membership. *Prior to the 1.6.0 update, two adventures, Ep. 1 - Bottled Maps and Ep. 1 - Drop In, could not be played without membership. *Prior to the release of the All Hallows' Tee during Halloween 2017, there were no items that could be worn without membership. *Prior to the 1.9.0 update, except for the Clear Sky lighting, all other lighting could only be used by members. *Prior to the 1.10.0 update, Party Games could not be bought and initiated without a membership, and Tube Racing could not be played without membership. *Prior to the 1.10.1 update, the Beta Hat, Alumni Jacket, and 1st Year Party Hat could not be worn without a membership. *Prior to the 1.10.4 update, the Island Tube could not be used without membership outside of Tube Racing. |-| Club Penguin = Non-Members are penguins that do not pay for a membership, or who are former members who had a membership that has expired on Club Penguin. They have limited access to the game and its features. What Non-Members are able to do *Buy and wear colors, flags, and backgrounds from catalogs, and most recently are able to buy items from a page in the Penguin Style catalog (introduced in January 2013). *Collect a free item given away at parties. *Become an Elite Penguin Force Agent. *Become a Ninja. *Become a Tour Guide. *Buy up to two Puffles (two Blue Puffles, two Red Puffles, or one of each color). *Buy puffle food. *Waddle around anywhere on Club Penguin Island, excluding "member-only" rooms (certain party rooms, the Cloud Forest, and the Underwater room). **Former members with the Moss Key Pin can visit the Underwater room even after their memberships have expired. *Chat with other penguins. *Play certain levels of mini-games. *Earn non-member stamps. *Meet Famous Penguins and obtain their Autographed Backgrounds. *Unlock items or puffles from the Treasure Book. *Decorate their igloos with certain furniture items. *Make their Puffles do tricks. *Walk Puffles. Trivia *There are several catalogs with items that non-members can buy as well. *Non-members can obtain several different igloos, either by unlocking them or obtaining them for free at parties. *Penguins can still keep their puffles, member-only stamps and pins when their membership have expired. However, they cannot have access to the members-only clothing, igloo and member-only furniture, their decorated stamp book cover, etc. *When a membership expires and the penguin is wearing member clothing, it stays on their penguin until they take it off. *Prior to February 2010, flags could only be purchased by members. *As of January 2013, non-members can buy clothing in Penguin Style. Category:Types of Penguins